The Goofy and The Furry
The Goofy and The Furry (グーフィーと毛皮) is the third part of the Daffy's Bizarre Adventure manga series. This installment focuses on Tom Cat and his goal and quest to defeat the now evil Jerry. Along with his friends and allies, Tom will face off against poweful enemies and will stop at nothing until they achieve their goal and save the world from a deadly force. 'Prologue' The story begins with Tom reflecting on his actions in the past year, nearly destroying the universe, giving bad people super powers and worst of all being unable to reverse this damage. One night Tom goes to the park as this is a relaxing place to think and sits down on a bench. As Tom reflects he suddenly senses a strong sinister force heading towards him. Springing up from the bench, Tom summons his stand, One More Time and readies for combat. Emerging from the darkness is someone Tom didn't expect to see. Jerry, who was previously Tom's friendly rival, now had an evil aura eminating off him. His eyes which were once black, were now glowing green. Jerry suddenly unleashes his stand delet this to attack Tom who, realizing that something is very wrong flees quickly before anything else can happen. He runs away, still very confused about what had just happened. The next day Tom sees a large spaceship in the sky and instantly knows that it must have something to do with Jerry. In hopes of getting redemption for his past actions and to be something of a hero for once decides to set out on a mission to save the world from a looming threat. But first, Tom would need some allies to help him. Finding Daffy Tom travels to North Carolina where he finds Daffy, of course daffy is angry when he sees Tom approaching and prepares to fight, but Tom says “Wait, I come in peace, i need your help!" "Now why would'' you'' need my ''help if you're so great?" Daffy asks. "Just look in the sky!” replies Tom. Daffy looks and sees the giant spaceship in the sky. As his bill sinks to the ground, Tom explains that Jerry is now evil and must be defeated, Daffy, now understanding what’s at stake, agrees to a truce with Tom. The two set out to find other heroes to help them out. However on the way through a portal Daffy kicks Tom into the portal saying ”You’re not gonna get me this time!” (this part of the story may not be accurate due to the story being told from tom’s point of view so take it with a grain of salt.) As Tom falls, he figures, “looks like I’m finding allies alone.” '''Getting allies' Tom first makes a stop at Dimmadome Acres where Doug Dimmadome is doing his usual business. Tom goes to him asking for help in finding allies to stop Jerry. Doug says he can’t because he’s busy, but he does lend him some locations of stand users that Doug had sensed with his stand power detector machine. He tells Tom that he could recruit them to help on his journey. These places include the small town of Arlen Texas, and Endsville USA. Doug also says he’ll help him along the way as best he can. Tom then sets out to find allies and recruit them for his cause. His first stop is Endsville. As Tom hops in his 1998 Dodge Charger and leaves Dimmadome Acres for Endsville, he dosn't know that he's secretly being watched from the shadows of an old oak by a certain alien with Jerry by his side. Endsville Upon arriving in Endsville, Tom is greeted by Billy, a young kid with a big nose. Tom asks Billy if he’s seen any weird or strange looking people in his town. Billy says “Nope! Well, except for that guy," as billy points to a shifty looking figure in the shadows of a house, Tom summons his stand One More Time in fear of the figure being an enemy stand user, the figure asks "Is your name Tom Cat?" Tom says ”That depends on who’s asking." The figure steps out of the shadows, revealing that he is a buff man with brown hair. He says his name is Vinesauce Joel, who then summons his own stand, Skeletons From Space. Joel and Tom fight as billy watches in the background. After a short but viscious duel Tom wins the fight, leaving Joel splayed out and exhausted on the ground. After catching his breath, Tom asks Joel who sent him. Joel says he was sent by Jerry to fight Tom because he Jerry had promised to help him find Linkin Park, a legendary stand that can possess people. He explains to Tom that if Marvin the Martian gets his hands on it, then its game over. As Tom processes the situation Joel laid out, Joel himself complains as he's been defeated by both Tom and Daffy in one day. Tom then tells Joel that Jerry is working with Marvin and that he should acompany him to stop him. Joel agrees and Tom extends his paw and helps him up. As they prepare to leave, Billy waves and says goodbye then walks off. Tom and Joel, now allies, both head for Arlen, Texas. Mega lo mart As Tom and Joel arrive in Arlen, Joel needs a restroom break, so they take a pit stop at a shop named Mega Lo Mart. Joel goes to the bathroom while Tom gets supplies for the road ahead. Meanwhile in the outdoor section of the store, a customer is complaining to the manager at the grill section. The customer thinks that grilling using gasoline is a better method of cooking than propane, while the manager keeps telling the customer that all they sell is propane and propane accessories. As Tom overhears this conversation he suddenly hears the loud sound of H’WHAT H’WHAT H’WHAT H’WHAT and someone falling over. Tom looks around and sees a knocked out customer on the floor and a sort of muscular man wearing glasses. He's wearing the usual Mega lo Mart uniform, a white button up shirt, blue jeans and brown work shoes. Tom then sees the menacingly tall white and yellow stand that’s beside the man and goes over to him. The man sees Tom and asks, "Hello, h'what can i do you for?" Tom, interested, asks the man what his name is. He says his name is Hank Hill and Tom asks Hank about how long he’s had his stand. This leads into a long conversation that ends with Hank offering to invite Tom and Joel to have dinner at his place, which Tom politely accepts. The Hill Residence A few hours later, Hank, Tom and Joel meet at the Hill residence and Hank welcomes them in. He offers them a beer and Joel says yes but Tom declines, due to him wanting to keep a level head. As Hank grills the steak on the barbeque, Tom asks Hank if his stand has a name. He replies, “Propane Nightmare." He explains that he had a nightmare recently, and it became real when his wife Peggy was sent to prison for kidnapping a minor and endangering the life of a young girl. Because of this, his son Bobby isn't seeing her as often as he should. Hank asks Joel and Tom to show him their ''stands, to which they comply. Joel summons his stand, Skeletons from Space and Tom, his stand, One more Time. Hank says, "Until today i thought i was the only one who had this strange power." The steak is served and eaten, and after a few minutes of conversation, Tom explains to Hank about Jerry. He tells him about Marvin, the spaceship, and their plot to bring about the end of reality. Joel burps as Hank processes the information. "So h'what your sayin' is that this 'Jerry' needs to be stopped from ending the world, and you need some assistance in doin' so?" Tom nods. H'well then if it means protecting my dear Peggy and my son Bobby, then Mr. Cat you can count me in to this little quest o' yur's." With that, Hank gets up and shakes Tom's paw. "I'm accomponyin' ya on this mission on the condition that i won't die and leave my boy behind." With Hank now at their side, Tom and Joel set out to find Jerry’s wearabouts, however when they exit the house and cross the street they encounter a small overweight kid wearing a white suit that's coated in diamonds. He has a large BB on a small chain around his non-existent neck. This kid threatens them as the almighty Bling-Bling Boy. He's about to lunge at them when he gets a phone call and as soon as he answers it Tom and the crew hear ”EUGENE! YOU HAVEN'T DONE THE LAUNDRY YET!” The voice was loud and very painful to hear. Bling then tells his Mom that he’ll do the laundry when he gets home, then he hangs up the phone and prepares to fight only to notice that Tom and the others are gone. '''Battle in The mall(or what’s left of it)' As tom and the crew travel through to wear Jerry is currently, Vinesauce Joel falls into a different dimension due to some errors with teleporting to other dimensions and ends up in a prehistoric dimension. Leaving only Tom and Hank to fight Jerry in the remains of the Endsville Mall, as Tom chases Jerry, Hank duels against a suspicious green bird-like creature, Jerry eventually tricks Tom into getting crushed by a falling piano and said piano breaking the support of the ground and sending tom to be crushed by even more weight, jerry looking confident in toms defeat shifts his focus to hank hill as he is surprisingly getting rid of the Martian so easily, jerry then whistles and summons a grey bulldog named spike to fight hank and spike summons his stand Hey Bulldog, which can paralyze anyone with fear and use its pitchfork to attack. The fight seems successful for Jerry until spike gets hit with his own pitchfork as Tom had arisen from the ruins of the piano seemingly unscathed, spike tries to fight back but he can’t do any damage due to Toms new Stand One More Chance. Tom then impales spike with his own pitchfork, since this has happened Jerry quickly leaves allowing Tom and Hank to rest up for the night. Category:Parts